The present invention relates to charging systems for battery operated, cordless tools, appliances and the like. Normally such devices are connected to a single tool or appliance for recharging via an a.c. power source. In other instances the tool or appliance carries its own recharging device together with a suitable cord for connecting it to a power source.
In today's household where a growing dependency on power tools and appliances is clearly in evidence, there is a need for storing such appliances in an orderly fashion, usually in a storage closet or in a kitchen, workshop area, garage, basement or the like. Since in many cases such tools and appliances are hung on a rack-like device or stored in an array of compartments or trays, the need for recharging such devices in an orderly and simple manner is desirable, especially if all of such appliances and tools can be charged at the same time by a common means or system in which selected tools or appliances can be removed for use without affecting the charging operation of the remaining tools and appliances and, further, wherein additional tools and appliances can be added into the charging system without changing that system.